


Overboard

by LadyRedMoon13



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Disney, Genderbending, Other, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedMoon13/pseuds/LadyRedMoon13
Summary: This is a Fem Thomas fic. Don't like, don't read.How did she find herself in this situation?' She asked herself, knowing the answer all to well.Tabitha's family had put all they had into sending her father to the new world. Even barrowing some of the rest for suplise. So when he was injured they had become desperate and sent their oldest daughter disguised as a man. Of course they wouldn't of had to had they any other male relatives to speak of. So they cut her long red hair, put her in mens clouse and called her Thomas.Thrown overboard during a storm. Tabitha clings to a barrel in the cold and restless waves. Not knowing that she would soon arrive at the place she set out to go.





	1. The New World

**Author's Note:**

> There were no stories about a female Thomas. I set out to change that. Be nice, be kind, and enjoy!

"HELP!" Tabitha screamed as she was pushed over the railing of the ship landing in the dark, angry waters below. She scrambled her way to the surface, kicking and clawing her way to the surface of the sea just in time to hear a loud "MAN OVERBOARD!"

"HELP!" Tabitha screamed again." STAY YOUR COURSE! HE'S LOST!" someone onboard shouts.' Lost! She wasn't lost!' She thought." HELP!" She yelled again, but it was no use. They were sailing away and would not be coming back for her. Looking around in the water around her she saw a wayward barrel and floundered her way over to it. Jumping on top of it and hanging on for dear life as she watched the stern of the ship disappear into the darkness of the storm.

'How did she find herself in this situation?' She asked herself, knowing the answer all to well.Tabitha's family had put all they had into sending her father to the new world. Even barrowing some of the rest for suplise. So when he was injured they had become desperate and sent their oldest daughter disguised as a man. Of course they wouldn't of had to had they any other male relatives to speak of. So they cut her long red hair, put her in mens clothes and called her Thomas.

For only a moment she debates whether or not she should keep screaming but quickly decided it better she didn't for fear of dehydration. So instead she began to paddle with her hands in the direction the ship had vanished from sight out of pure desperation.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°○<♡>○°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Tabitha paddled for hours till she finally passed out from exostion and sadness. Only waking in a daze to readjust herself on top of the barrel. And even though she stayed only at the very edge of consciousness, she was still aware enough to realize her surroundings were changing with each time she came to.

At one point she realized that the storm once over her head had passed and the sea had calmed to a gentle lapping against her barrel. The sun beaming down with its unforgiving rays of light. At another she could hear the distant sound of Seagulls squawking as they flew overhead before she passed out again. Then finally, Tabitha became aware that the gentle lapping of the sea against her make-shift raft became more like the waves in the storm she had just passed.

Hadn't she just passed that storm? She thought she did. What if this was another one? She surely hoped it wasn't. She didn't think she could survive another one. What if it was the same storm and she had just been flouting around in circles? What if-

Her thought was stopped as both of her feet dug into something soft. Opening her eyes for the first time in what felt like days; had it been days? Tabitha looked at her surroundings. Her eyes opening wider as she gazed upon a margin of sand stretching upwards several yards before joining a thick forest with trees taller than any house she had ever seen.

Land, she found land! In her happiness at finally finding dry land Tabitha forgot her aching arms and her tired legs as she began to paddle once more till she was at the very edge of where the sand met the water. There she collapsed, sliding off one side of the barrel to lay on the sandy ground beneath her. There Tabitha layed, slightly panting as smiled in pure happiness. Slowly she could feel as her aches and pains return just as slowly as she fell into a deep sleep.

Only registering the sound of approaching footsteps and curious voices in the back of her mind as she drifted off to unconsciousness.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~●°○<♡>○°●~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
The men had been out hunting when they had spotted something on the shoreline. Being as causious as they could they slowly crept closer to the thing in the sand. As they got closer they began to realize just what they had found.

Throwing caution to the wind, the six of them ran the last few yards to kneel beside what appeared to be the form of a male.

"Do you think it is human?" One of them asks." I do not know." Another answered," One of you check and see." Another man reached their hand out and grasped the shoulder of the man before him. Turning him over onto his back the six men gasped at the person who lay before them.

He was indeed human. At least they thought so. With pale white skin and vibrant red hair that lay beneath a green hood of sorts. Though that wasn't all they noticed. This man had scratches up and down both arms, his leggings were ripped. Showing more scratches on his shins." What do you think happened to him?" Someone asked." No idea." Another answered in awe. 

None of them had ever seen a person who looked as though their skin were made of snow. Nore locks so red they could put a foxs' to shame. How curious?  
"Look, over there." They all turned to see the youngest of their party; a young warrier by the name of Semusen, point out further down the beach. Where what seemed to be a flouting treestump was bobbing in the waves. Two of there men ran towards it. Jumping into the water and grasped a hold of the odd stump and pushing it up the shore.

"What an odd looking log." One of them saids, bringing his fist up and rapping it against the wood." It's hollow."" How strange." The other agrees.

As strange as they all knew this person to be. Both in looks and how they found him. They all knew that he needed their help. So being mindful of their injuries one of the six men present lifts the fox haired man into his arms and was shocked at how light they were.

"Back to the village." He commanded, turning to walk away. He only stopped when someone asked," What about the log?" "Bring it with us. Semusen, run ahead an tell Kekata we will need him." Doing as he was told Semusen ran into the forest to warn their shaman and tell him of the task at hand.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~●°○<♡>○°●~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Tabitha woke slowly to stiff muscles and throbbing pain in her arms and legs. Her eyes felt to heavy to open and she didn't dare move, not that she could of course. So she settled for wiggling her fingers and toes about and that was when she realized something was off.

From what she could feel she was laying on top of something fuzzy with something equally as fuzzy draped atop her body. It felt like fur, incredibly soft fur; she might add. The last she remembered she managed to come to dry land before passing out on the sand. Opening her eyes Tabitha looked down upon herself and found that she had been right. 

She was laying amongst a pile of pelts. Though that was only one thing she noticed. She was in a tent. A well crafted and spacious tent. On one wall there were a few baskets filled with plants and dried meats. The other wall she could only partshaly see with half being blocked off with a hide as a makeshift wall.

Laying her head back down Tabitha closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm her ever racing heart. Someone had found her, and they weren't English. Oh but surely if they had wanted her dead they would have already done it or even left her on the beach. Not pick her up and make her so comfortable in a pile of fur. She was safe. At least she hoped so.

Hearing a sound, Tabitha turns her head to the side to see a rather old gentleman with olive skin and long gray hair that fell over his long robes. No, definitely not English. He stood there in the entrance of the tent holding the flap open and looked in. His deep brown eyes crinkle in happiness and a smile soon follows as he steps in, closing the flap behind him."Wingapo." He said as he walked towards her. Her brow furrows in confusion as he speaks, only growing deeper as he continued to do so.

Kneeling down beside her, he lifts her head up in one hand before bringing a small bowl up to her mouth to drink. Tabitha only took small sips at first, but realizing that it was water she begins to gulp it down. Not noticing until then just how dry her throat was. When her throat no longer hurting her she stopped drinking and the man with the kind drown eyes placed the bowel to the side for later. All that while still talking to her as if she could understand every word he spoke.

"I don't understand." She finally said. He stopped imedietly. Closing his mouth and looked down at her curiously, clearly having gotten his attention." I don't understand a word you've said." She told him. He looked into her eyes and as vibrant blue met deep brown he nodded. Whether or not it was ment for her or for himself she couldn't say. However it was clear to her that this man was not going to hurt her. For now at least.

Leaning forward he readjusted the fur cover so that it would lay farther up her chest. That was when Tabitha became aware of the fact that she was naked. Naked and injured in a land where she did not speak the language of the people who would do God knows what to her now that they know she's a woman. The man beside her told her something in his tung and then proceeded to pet her hair back in a reassuring way. Taking a breath Tabitha nodded to the man and he moved the hand he had on her head and used it to lightly pat her shoulder.

Soon he left. Telling her with his hands that she should lay and rest while he went out. She did, of course wonder breaffly where it was he was going. But that thought like the rest of them soon drifted into oblivion as Tabitha quickly fell asleep.


	2. Rest Now, Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's chapter two. This originally wasn't going to have one but people apparently liked the first chapter so... be nice, be kind and enjoy.
> 
> \- The people who own Pocahontas own Pocahontas(the movie, not the person)

Kekata had been surprised when the youngest warrior of their tribe ran into his Wigwam. Telling him of the red haired man they came across on our shores and how they had found him injured and exosted. Kekata was intrigued by the thought of a man having red hair, but swiftly pushed it aside for later. There was work to be done.

Without hesitation Kekata instructed Semusen to lay down the extra pelts he kept for injured visitors and to fetch water from the river. If the man came from the sea then he will be thirsty. When the young warrior returned Kekata then sent him out to tell the village of their visitor. After that there was not much the old shaman could do besides wait by his fire.

When the others of the small hunting party arrived the people of the village swiftly make way to allow them to pass without any incident. As they approached Kekata stood, opening the entrance to his home and instructed Honann to lay the man on the furs before telling him to wait outside.

Kekata examines the man's injuries, deciding quickly to remove the strangers odd clothing to examine him more thoroughly. Grabbing hold of a knife Kekata proceeded to cut the pale man's clothes. They will give him new ones to wear once he wakes. His own being to badly damaged to fix while he slept.

As he cut the articles of clothing Kekata discovered something puzzling. Strips of cloth wrapped around this pale man's chest. Was he injured there? Kekata cut away the rest of the ripped clothing on his upper body and proceeded to carefully unwrap the chest cloth and what he found shocked him. This was no man.

"By the Great Spirit." He said in his surprise. Pushing away his shock Kekata continued his work of removing hi- her clothing. Once that was out of the way he proceeded to carefully look over her. Finding little more then scratches and splinters. This young woman was incredibly weak from whatever endeavor she had been threwn into as well as sun sick.

'Pour girl' Kekata thought as he began removing splinters from her skin. She must have been adrift for days and in the ocean no less. A slave to the waves and barely able to lift her own head out of exostion.

Spreading a healing paste over her skin Kekata then covered her with a bed pelt. Gently taking off the green hood from her head and placing it beside the furs. Getting up to leave Kekata moved to the entrance then paused and turned back to pick up a piece of her clothing before he opened the flap to step out. Once outside he walked over to the hunting party that had found the young woman.

They were all in the village center. Standing around a large round wooden object. As he approached he saw one of the young worriers kneeling beside it, inspecting it." Semusen, what is this?" He asked the young man." We do not know. We thought it was a log when we found the red haired man, but now we're not so sure."

Kekata humed at the young man's words." We shall have to ask our visitor when she awakens." The men looked on as the village Shawman run his hands along the top of the wood." She?" Asked Honann, his eyes wide as he questioned the eldor. Kekata gave a nod in answer before asking one of the other worriers for his dagger.

When they handed it to him he proceeded to carefully chizzle at the wooden object till a fare sized chunk fell off before returning the dagger to its rightful owner. Then taking the piece of wood Kekata went towards Chief Powhatans' wigwam. The chief had left to fight a war and would not be back for a few moons yet and as the villages Shawman and the Chiefs second. He had special permission to be there and knew that he would not be distributed.

Lighting a fire in the hearth Kekata began to chant. Taking the piece of clothing and wrapping it around the piece of wood he asked the spirits to show him where she came from and what was to be done with her.

Reaching into his pouch he keeps at his side he pulled out a mix of hurds and throws it into the hearth with the wood and cloth. Wofting the flame, Kekata kept chanting till large clouded of smoke rose and he sat to watch and listen to what the spirits had to show him.

He saw a land of many people. Of houses made of tree and stone, some as large as any tree. He saw men gathered on a large canoe to travel across the sea. Then he saw the storm. The skies dark, thunder and lightning flashing, and waves crashing violently all around. Hitting the large canoe viciously and causing those on it to yell in panic. He saw the red haired girl fall into the waves. Left behind to cling onto the log. He could hear her cries for help and her desperately paddled after the ones who left her. He could see her exostion. How she layed herself on top of the wooden object in weariness.

Then there was the wind. He could hear how it whispered. How it tried to sooth her as it gently guided her threw the waves to their shores. How it stayed with her till the worriers came. The wind spoke to few and it guided even less. For the spirit itself to bring her here spoke of her importance. She was ment to be among them.

For what reason he could not say. The spirits did not reveal much till it was time for it to be known. "Very well then." Kekata spoke," She will remain with us and be part of our village, for now at least. Till Cheif Powhatan returns and then I will discuss this with him."

With that Kekata stood and left the home of the chief to check on their newest addition to the village. Opening up the entrance Kekata paused when he saw that the girl was awake and he was struck breaffly in wonder at her eyes.

As blue as the sea in which she came and filled with a bone deep exostion that she was much to young to have as of yet. Kekata gave her a smile and a warm greeting before walking over to her side." I am glad to see you awake. You had many startled when they found you." He said as he sat beside her. Gabbing the bowl he had filled with the water that Semusen fetched for him. He brought it up to her lips, helping her lift her head; so that she could drink.

"You have come a long way. Drink as much as you can." Kekata told her as she began to drink, sipping at first then taking dig gulps of the water down." I must say we have never seen someone like you before, but you are none the less welcome to stay with us as you rest and get well again." She had stopped drinking the water in the bowl and Kekata placed what was left by her side when she spoke.

The words she spoke were odd. He looked into her eyes, her ocean blue eyes and he saw her fear. He saw her weariness and just how scared she was reflected in her orbs as she spoke again, her voice shaking. Kekata nodes his head. Understanding at least alittle of what she was trying to tell him.

Readjusting the fur over her shoulders he told her that she was safe as he began to pet her head in an attempt to sooth her into sleep. She took a deep breath and nods and the elder man got up to leave. The village would need to be told of this strang visitor. At the entrance Kekata turned back to her watching him and brought up his hands to make small patting motions in the air." Rest now, sleep." He whispered and left closing the flap behind him.

Before him many of the village had gathered. Some investigating the log and others waiting on what Kekata had to say. He smiled at their worried faces, worry for the girl and what she might bring." The pale face means us no harm. We must make her feel welcome. Make her feel comfortable." The crowd drifted away after that. Carrying with it the voice of concern on what this might mean.

Kekata payed it no mind. Instead he chose to put his attention on the young woman walking towards him." Pocahontas." He greeted with a warm smile. The daughter of the chief smiled back, excitement lighting up her face and making her look brighter then the sun over their heads." So it is true? A visitor from across the sea?" She asked in a child like wonder.

Kekata chuckled in fondness for the princess," Yes it is true, and I have something important to ask of you." He told her." What is it?" She asked curious. Kekata smiled softly at the young woman. He knew he could count on her to help with this task." Would you help me look after the girl. She is frightened by what is around her and I believe if she could have a friend to show her the way it would make things a bit easier on her."

"Yes, of course I will." She agreed with a smile and with no hesitation. Kekata's smile grows at her enthusiasm,"Thank you Pocahontas. I know just how we can start building our friendship with her." He said." Oh, how would that be?" The princess asked. 

Kekata put a hand on her shoulder. Steering her in the direction of Nakoma's Wigwam." By gathering up some proper clouse for her. I have a feeling she won't be very comfortable wearing her old ones when she needs them." He said." Why? What's wrong with them?" She asked." They have little use now other than fire starter." He answered, remembering how well it had burned in the fire pit, and reminded himself later to ask her what it was made of. Well, once they could understand what each other was saying that is.


End file.
